


It's Up To You And It's Up To Me

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Cute, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Phillip deserves more, Racism, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Phillip sees a possible future with Anne, full of love, happiness and family something the both of them secretly desire.





	It's Up To You And It's Up To Me

Chapter One: Everyone Has An Act 

Phillip might have been a little bit tipsy the moment that he was ushered into the circus museum by Phineas Barnum, the creator, the ring master himself. He might have had a little too much to drink that night, he wanted to forget his troubles, his worries, the scowling faces of his parents, the disappointment in their eyes after his plays. 

He had become a successful aristocrat over the years, his parents money helped plenty, he knew his plays sucked, they were awful but thanks to his name people went to see them, he took the virtue, drank away his loneliness and sorrow after ward with a flask in his hand knowing that whatever cruel words that his parents were going to say to him when he got home, he wouldn't remember them tomorrow and he was grateful for that. 

But tonight was different, tonight he didn't go home to his parents, he didn't go home to a cold and lonely bed, sleeping off a deadly hangover that he knew he would have. He watched in amazement as he was ushered inside, Phineas's hand grabbing his arm, he dodged the tall giant quickly, swerving around the dog man, Phineas moved him up towards the stairs, Phillip stared in awe as a woman with a beard came down fanning herself, she let out a laugh at the two of them. 

“Phillip! Come on!, before it's too late!” Phineas said with glee as he turned to watch Phillip rush up the stairs as quickly as he could, Phineas could see that Phillip was in awe with everything that he had just seen, but what came next was something that Phineas was proud of. 

“Mr. Barnum! I'm not a fast runner! Could you just-” Phillip stopped in his tracks as he stood at the railing of the balcony, his eyes widened when he saw what was the most amazing thing he ever experienced in his life. 

She was beautiful, no, she was gorgeous. Like an angel. Her skin glowed bright as she swung towards him, her eyes were a deep dark chocolate brown that Phillip felt like he could get lost into them forever. He wouldn't mind it. He felt his fingers twitch wanting so badly to reach out to her, take her hand, pull her into his arms and never let go. For that moment it felt like it was just the two of them against everyone else. Something he would remember. 

Phineas couldn't help but smirk to himself when he saw the look on Phillip's face once Anne was back in WD's arms. 

“Come, I'll introduce you to everyone!.” Phineas said as he gestured for Phillip to follow him back down stairs where everyone usually prepares themselves for the show. Phillip could feel the heat rising chest as he saw her walking into the room with a man that was surely taller than himself. He moved to stand next to Phineas. 

“WD! Anne! I would like to introduce you too Mr. Phillip Carlyle.” Phillip felt Phineas push him gently, he could feel his face flush as he was standing in front of the two, he could feel his breath catch in his throat. 

His eyes caught sight of the large hand that extended out in front of him, Phillip didn't hesitate to reach his own hand and shake it. His eyes shifted over towards Anne. The name tingled on his tongue, he wanted to repeat it out loud. Her name was just as beautiful as she was. 

“And what is your act, Mr. Carlyle?” Phillip could feel eyes on him, he shifted in his feet a little bit suddenly shy knowing that the spot light was on him. He cleared his throat a little. His own blue eyes staring into her brown ones, his heart racing in his chest. 

“I don't.. have an act..” Phillip cursed to himself, of course he would say something stupid. He could have told her he was an aristocrat, or something but no he told her he didn't have an act. He wanted to hide back into his flask, away from the world as he died in shame. 

Phillip watched as Anne smirked a little, he was memorized by her smile. He watched as she looked him up and down, trying not to show that she was interested. “Everyone has an act…” Phillip opened his lips partially he watched as she strode past him, her cape flying with her movements, the smell of her perfume hitting his scent. He could feel WD's eyes glaring at him. 

“Phillip!” He looked up seeing that WD was giving him a look, as if to tell him to back off Anne. He moved aside and quickly followed Phineas as he was introduced to the others. His mind only focused on Anne. 

\------------- 

“So, what do you think about that guy?” WD asked as he was getting out of his costume, he turned to look at his sister who was taking off her wig in front of the vanity of their dressing room. 

“What guy WD?” Anne asked, she knew he was talking about Phillip Carlyle. She knew of him, everyone in New York City did, he was famous, known for his plays though she had always wished she could attend to one of his shows but she was never allowed. 

“You know who I'm talking about Annie, Carlyle.” WD said his name with a scowl, he never did like the Carlyle family, they were stuck up, rich and pathetic in his eyes. Anne turned to face him as she wiped off the make up that Lettie had helped her with earlier that day for the show. 

“I don't know WD..” She let out a sigh. WD chuckled a bit as he put on one of his shirts. “I saw the way he looked at you Anne. Clearly he's fallen for you.” Anne let out a scoff. 

“He has not WD, he was probably drunk and he'll forget about me tomorrow you know how those Carlyle's love to drink. I'm sure he is no exception.” Anne murmured 

“I'm sure you're right.. but hey, why don't we go get drinks tonight? We can take Lettie and Tom along as well. I'm sure they'd love to go.” Anne pursed her lips before shaking her head. 

“I think i'll just practice a little bit longer before heading home later. You go and have fun.” Anne smiled a little, WD moved closer to his sister he wrapped his arms around her shoulders while kissing the crown of her head.   
“Alright, if you change your mind, you know where I am.. but don't stay too late, I don't want you wandering the streets after dark.” WD said as he left the dressing room leaving Anne by herself. 

\------------------- 

“So, what do you think?, are you still interested?” Phillip watched as Phineas leaned over his desk, his hands folded together as he waited for Phillip's answer. Of course Phillip is interested, after seeing what he saw tonight, he knew his life was going to change. 

“You still have yourself a junior partner.” Phillip couldn't help but grin knowing those weren't the words that Phineas used earlier. Phineas chuckled and took out two shot glasses and poured some whiskey into them as he had kept a hidden stash knowing Charity would flip if she saw him drinking at home. 

“Too the future.” Phineas lifted up his glass, Phillip nodded and let his own glass touch his. “Too the future.” Phillip said as he took a gulp of his drink, letting the burning sensation hit his throat one more drink wouldn't hurt him right? 

\-----------------------


End file.
